Robin Rzewski
Robin Rzewski started the series on the first episode of season four on Webster and was main character from season four to season six. Vindictive, vain and arrogant Robin is the daughter of a famous movie star and a fashion designer and she thinks that means she gets whatever she wants. But at Webster she will have a rude awakening. Robin gains tons of enemies and starts lots of drama. Just because she starts drama doesn’t mean she won’t have a fair share of it too. Robin is best friends with Wes Gallagher and Ricky Hartley and good friends with Alicia Matthews, Max Magana, Topher Potter, Kenzie Gallagher, Taylor Nelson, Joaquin Alonso and Orlando Whitby. She is disliked by Chastity Burge, Jordan Piper, Sam Burge, Kacey Boswell, Safiya Bachchan and Rosie DiMaggio. Character History Season 4 Robin started on the series in All In My Head (1), as a junior. It's her first day at Webster and she pushes Sam out of her way and she tries to go to the auditorium. She and Sam argue as she tells everyone that her father is Charles Rzewski, fashion movie star. Robin runs into Taylor Nelson, Max Magana and Chastity Burge and she tries to befriend Taylor and Max while throwing shade at Chastity. Chastity gets the feeling that Robin doesn't like her and when Robin and Chastity talk alone Robin confirms her suspicion. Robin notices that Chastity has become friends with new guy Wes Gallagher and she already has her eyes set on him so she embarrasses Chastity in front of Wes. Chastity rushes off but Wes disses Robin after her rude behavior. In 99 Problems, Robin finds out that she'll have to compete with Max for Wes when Max finds out that Wes is bisexual. In Cheap Thrills, Robin faces off with Chastity when she discovers that Chastity changed her look. She insults Chastity and calls her a wannabe loser and Chastity leaves the party. In True Colors, Robin's rivalry with Chastity is still hot so Chastity decides to expose Robin to her friend Taylor and Max for the person she really is. Chastity gets help from her other best friend Gibson to record Robin being mean. They get the footage and shows Taylor and Max. They realize how mean she is and they stop being friends with her. In Pompeii (1), Robin is friendless and she is teased by Joaquin and Gibson about this. Her father is late with the limo to pick her up from school and senior Topher Potter offers to drive her home. The next day at school Robin is bragging about her boyfriend to impress her classmates. To cover up the lie she says that Topher is her boyfriend as she kisses him leaving him shocked. Topher wants to expose Robin but just as he's about to Robin is confronted by her ex-boyfriend Mark Jensen who is horrible towards her. Topher defends Robin and decides to be by her side. Robin reveals to Topher that Mark took her virginity and his mother caught them and blamed her, labeling her a slut. Topher feels bad about everything and wants to be there for Robin but he's not sure about this relationship he has with her. In Treat You Better, Robin has to work with Taylor on a school project and she's excited. Robin wants her friend back but Taylor isn't having it and tells her that Topher is in love with Sam and he doesn't like her. Robin brushes her accusation off but later when Topher breaks up with her she confronts Topher about liking Sam. In Hype, Robin sees Chastity kissing Gibson, who is Taylor's ex-boyfriend and she takes a picture of it. In Caught Out There, Robin uses this picture to blackmail Chastity into doing whatever she wants. Chastity agrees to it so she can keep her friendship with Taylor. However Robin takes things too far when she tells Chastity to give her her homework after she didn't hers. Chastity refuses and calls Robin a bitch. The two ladies get into a fight and Robin tells Taylor about the kiss and Taylor leaves the classroom as Chastity is left heartbroken. In Save My Soul, Mark comes back into Robin's life as he tells her that he has a video of them having sex and he plans on leaking it if Robin doesn't do what he says. Mark tells Robin that she will have to have sex with him whenever he wants her to. Robin at this point feels helpless because she doesn't want that video to be put out. Robin goes on top of the roof at school and thinks about jumping off the roof but just as she's about to Wes comes out. Wes stops her from jumping and tries calming her down. Robin tells her about Mark and Wes says that she should take legal action and not end her life. Wes also tells her that he'll be her friend and he'll be there for her when she needs him. In History, Robin decides to run for class president to possibly earn the respect of her classmates. Max is also running and he tells her to drop out of the race and he'll be friends with her again. Wes is upset with Max because of everything Robin has been going through as he tells Max the truth about Robin's suicide attempt. Max agrees to let Robin continue to run and the two of them make up. Max ends up winning the election and he asks Robin if she'll be is Vice President and she accepts. Trivia * She has a conflict with both of the Burge sisters. * Her father Charles Rzewski is a famous movie star and her mother Skye Summer is a fashion designer who works in Paris. * Robin is the first character to attempt to commit suicide. * Ricky’s father is her butler. * Robin is the second character to receive abuse from their parent. Her mother abuses her mentally. * She is the second student to attend the prom and not be a senior. * Robin is the second character to have a strained relationship with her parents. * Robin is the third student council Vice President. * Robin had sex with with Gibson during the events of Cheap Thrills (406). * She is the first character to have an abortion. * Robin is the second character to be kicked of the Power Squad. * Robin has had the most hook-ups on out of any character on the show. * She has the most conflicts out of any character on the show. Relationships * Mark Jensen ** Start Up: The summer before All In My Head (1) (401) ** Break Up: The summer before All In My Head (1) (401) *** Reason: Unknown. * Topher Potter ** Start Up: Pompeii (1) (409) ** Break Up: Treat You Better (412) *** Reason: Topher decided to finally break up with her after not really wanting to date her in the first place. * Ricky Hartley ** Start Up: TriggerWarning (512) ** Break Up: Before BringItOn (603) *** Reason: Ricky felt they grew apart. * Leo Collins ** Start Up: TheseAreMyConfessions (623) Category:Character